Problem: $\left(-4x + 1\right)\left(-9x - 2\right) = \ ?$
$= -4x \cdot \left(-9x - 2\right) + 1 \cdot \left(-9x - 2\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 8x - 9x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 - x + \left( 1 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 - x - 2$